


Причины

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда брак – это одна пропасть на двоих





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662796) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



Шиноби женятся нечасто – даже когда влюбляются, даже когда они так близки, как только возможно без свадебной церемонии. Когда-то, когда Наруто впервые сдавал экзамен на чунина, Ирука уже думал об этом. На тот момент он ни с кем не встречался, но осознав, что Наруто вырос, Ирука захотел что-то и для себя… Кого-то, о ком можно заботиться. Как ответ своему одиночеству.  
Потом воцарился хаос, и времени на праздные размышления не осталось. Проходил месяц за месяцем, и в итоге он напрочь обо всем позабыл.  
И не размышлял об этом даже после ухода Наруто. Как-то в голову не приходило – потому что он больше не был одинок. Где-то между восстановительными работами и несением каждодневной службы он начал проводить время с Какаши. Так что когда у него не было дел… он все равно не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Ирука перевел взгляд на нин-жетон, что Какаши положил в его подставленную ладонь.  
– …Жениться на тебе?  
– Ну, в каком-то смысле, да. Не обязательно проводить официальную церемонию, если не хочешь. – Какаши переплел пальцы с его, накрыв ладонь, и металлический проблеск пропал. – Если со мной… или с тобой что-то случится… – Он перевел дыхание и крепко обнял Ируку, зашептав на ухо: – Я хочу, чтобы если что-нибудь произойдет, ты узнал первым. Ты должен быть первым, кому скажут, если я буду ранен – и единственным, кого спросят, если придется принимать решение о моей судьбе. Если я уже буду не в состоянии.  
Невеселая причина для женитьбы, но Ирука удивился не самой причине – он просто не ожидал, что Какаши предложит заключить брак. Но он понимал, почему все именно так, поэтому чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на Какаши:  
– Ты твердо уверен?  
Какаши кивнул и уткнулся подбородком в его плечо.  
– А почему нин-жетон, а не кольцо? – Предложение явно было сделано не спонтанно, значит, была какая-то причина.  
– Тогда тебе придется отдать мне один из твоих, и я буду носить его при себе столько, сколько мне суждено быть шиноби. Он станет частью меня, – объяснив это, Какаши едва уловимо порозовел. – Кроме того, если я буду носить один твой жетон, будет ясно, кому всё отдать.  
– Вот как… Значит, даже когда мы будем не вместе, со мной всегда будет какая-то частичка тебя, – Ирука не удержался от улыбки и легко поцеловал Какаши в щеку.  
Тот улыбнулся.  
– И обратное тоже верно. Так ты всегда будешь рядом с моим сердцем, напоминая, что мне нужно вернуться домой – или куда ты захочешь.  
– М-м… ты все же безнадежный романтик!  
Шиноби женятся нечасто – но все же иногда случается и такое.


End file.
